


Of Needle Work

by BlackIris



Series: Of Needle Work and Lingering Notes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunk!Bucky, F/M, Helpful!Jarvis, Jarvis ships Bucky/Darcy, Little!Stevie, MomaBear!Darcy, pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wants pineapple, because of reasons. And Bucky...Bucky just shows up outta no where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Needle Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katsai25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsai25/gifts).



> This is a prequel to "Singing in the "Rain"" if you will.
> 
> This is how it started; with trust and a touch of fear.

“You’ve given me more.. then I can return.. But there’s so much more that you deserve..”

Darcy sang to herself softly on the way to the kitchen for some late night snacking. She had a hankering for pineapple that wouldn’t go away. 

“Oh, heya. Didn’t know you were back. How ya feeling?” She asked distractedly as she searched the cabinets for a large cutting board and knife worthy of her intended pineapple that sat atop the counter. 

“Not s’ bad now.” Bucky said holding up his bottle of presumably Russian vodka if the characters on the label were any indication. 

“Is this a celebratory drink..or..?”

“’S neither really.” He said in a fuff.

“Understandable. I can go elsewhere if you like.” Darcy said holding up the cutting board as proof of her willingness to leave. 

“No, ‘s fine... Actually.” He paused for long drink. “You wanna do me a favor baby doll?” 

“I don’t know.” She eyed him mischievously, while wondering what he was playing at. “Depends on what you had in mind Bucky Bear.” 

“You’re good with a needle right?” He waves his bottle at her as he stands up and takes a few unsteady steps toward her.

“Wait, James.” She says, closing the space between them, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady him. “What happened?” 

“Just a scratch I thought. And I hate medical.”

“Ok, you need to sit down again for me, ok James? And maybe tell me a little of what happened?” 

“You’re good with a needle right? You could..you could do it. You could help.” He said slowly as she helped him back to the stools along the kitchen counter. 

“I am good with a needle. But I need to hear more of what happened. Are you hurt?” Sincerity ran rampant over her face. She cupped his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes, blinking softly. “You need to tell me if you’re hurt James, that’s the only way I can help. Need you to be honest with me. And I’ll be honest back. Sound like a deal soldier?” 

“Ok, doll.” Bucky’s grip on the bottle loosened a little. “I am. But I can’t..can’t go back. Can’t have Stevie help..not again.. Thought it wasn’t that bad. That I coulda done it myself. But the angle’s all wrong, even with my arm, I ain’t able to reach it well enough.” 

At her look of slight confusion from his trailing words, he moved his metal arm in an unnatural way, which only the cybernetics allowed for, in attempts to reach the spot on his back. 

“Oh, James. Here, maybe put the bottle down and –“

“No! It’s better this way. Otherwise ‘ll prolly have to get Stevie.. have to punch me out again.. That ain’t fun to wake up from.. It’s better this way doll. Realized it was worse than I thought. I’ll show ya, if ya..if ya want ta help.”

Darcy nodded. “I want to. Do you need help with the jacket?” 

“Um.. Its fine.. the shirt though..prolly ‘ll have to cut it off.”

“Well this is hardly the place for such things, James.” She said walking back into the middle of the kitchen.

He slumped in his chair at her sudden departure. Taking another drink he said in a low mumble, “But I don’t wanna see little Stevie like this. Not again.” 

After quickly putting the cutting board and knife away, Darcy returned to his side.

“And you won’t have to. Come on now. Let’s go to my rooms. You’ll be more comfortable there as we figure out what we need to do to fix you up this time. Ok?” 

“This time, doll?”

“Yeah.” She said softly smiling. “Maybe next time you’ll just come to me first ok? Now up, up. I’ll need your help in getting you there. Can’t forget I’m smaller than you now, right?” 

She winked at him as he chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders and they started walking. 

“You’re just the right size doll, all curves and..” Bucky grinned down at her before nuzzling his nose into her hair behind her ear and whispering, “I could carry you there.” 

With his focus now on Darcy’s ear lobe and neck, they stuttered to a stop in the hall. 

She chuckled lightly at his lazy nips and kisses to her neck. “James. James.. How about we save this for another time? We have to focus on taking care of you right now.” He breathily laughed into her neck as he pulled her fully into his arms. “No, not like that... What are you drinking by the way?” 

“’S just like vodka, doll.” Luckily her question distracted him enough for her to wiggle back to his side allowing her to ease him further down the hallway. 

“Hmm.. And I take it, it isn’t any ordinary ‘vodka,’ is it?”

“Nope.” Bucky smiled broadly as he made the ‘p’ pop loudly. 

“Do you ever share with Steve?” She asked as she gingerly stopped and propped him by the door long enough to swipe her key card and nudge open the door. 

“Well..Tony made it for..for..some project..And then when Steve showed back up or they found him or whatever.. they wanted ta use it for medical..and I came along and told ‘em to let the punk drink it. But noo..”

“So naturally you stole it and stuck in it off brand Russian vodka bottles?” 

Bucky put his finger on his nose and winked at her. 

“Well, your secret is safe with me, James. Unless you want to try and get Steve drunk sometime..and then –nope – I’d totally be in on that too.” 

She lead them through the kitchen, then into the living room, and then finally to the bathroom. 

“So.. I’m sure you’ve done this before, as you’re all super soldiery.. but this is the first time I’ve stitched someone up in my bathroom.”

“Yeah, doll, what ya wanna know?”

“Well. Is it alright if I ask Jarvis for a little help?”

He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

“Thank you.” She smiled lightly as he began to relax again. “Jarvis?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis?” 

“Could you send up a delivery to be dropped off at my door of everything I could possibly need to clean up Mr. Barnes, please?” 

“It’s on its way. Is there anything else I can assist with?”

“Hmm..Could you lock his rooms and leave something he’d normally listen to or watch on and a lamp as well? And if anyone asks that’s where he is. And if anyone asks about me, I’m having an 80’s movie marathon and am not to be disturbed.” 

“Your diversions shall be implemented. Shall I inform you if Mr. Barnes condition worsens?”

“Please.. If you don’t mind James.” 

Bucky nodded his approval again before taking another long drink. 

“Very well, I will be monitoring the room only for signs of distress. Your requested package will be arriving within two minutes. If there is nothing further, then I will leave you to your work Ms. Lewis. “

“That will do wonderfully, Jarvis. Thank you.” 

“It is my pleasure.”

“I’m going to get some old towels and something for you to wear when we’re done. I’ll be right back ok?” 

Bucky merely nodded, lost in thought. 

She quickly walked away to find her old gym towels and her favorite pair of oversized sweats and an old painting shirt. “Hmm, these will fit him perfectly.” She mumbled to herself as she fished them out of the bottom drawer of her dresser. 

“Ya think so, doll?” 

His husky, slurred voice startled her from her momentarily happy humming. 

“Um, yeah…. You ready?” 

“Yeah.” He said, leaning against her door frame, bottle still in hand, now accompanied by the parcel that Jarvis sent by way of DUMMY. 

After sorting through all the new supplies a few short yes-no-no-no-yes-es from Bucky, Darcy was soon cutting his shirt away to reveal her new work space. She stared at his back for a moment; the ridged muscles, the many, many scars, and the new gash over his ribs and middle back that required her attention. 

“Ya can ogle me later.” He sneered, looking at her over his shoulder. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” 

“Da.”

“I’ll start then.”

“Don’t talk ‘bout it. Do it.”

“Won’t it hurt though?” She said as she started to clean his wound.

“Nothin’ I haven’t had ta deal with b’for.” 

“That’s true from what I can see here. Do you need a distraction while we’re doing this? I can keep talking if it helps.”

“If it helps ya out doll. Just make it look purdy, if ya can.” He teased. 

“I don’t think pretty is your style, James.” 

He huffed a laugh out and finished the bottle off. 

As she worked, he became quieter and quieter. He began speaking in only short, blunt sentences instead of his previously slurred stutter. She had drawn quiet in return as it began to worry her. Perhaps this was why he hated medical so much – it brought back moments from his time as the Winter Soldier, allowing past and present to bleed together uncomfortably. After several moments of quiet concentration Darcy was finished with her stitching and placed a large bandage over the top of her work. There were several smaller cuts that she had cleaned earlier. He had mentioned that they would be healed by morning or shortly after, but she bandaged some of them up regardless of his sneers. 

“All done. Um. I grabbed some sweat pants and a shirt for you to change into.” She handed him her beloved over sized sweats and old shirt. His face remained painfully blank. “You can stay as long as you like. Um, just in case, you know, Steve tries to check on you.. He won’t look for you here...Um I-” 

“Thank you.” 

“Any time.” 

“No. I mean it.. I couldn’ta..would’ve had ta..just..thanks, doll.”

And just like that, he was fully back, fully Bucky again. She smiled at him, grateful for his return. He stood and moved closer to her, his face growing softer as the distance diminished. 

“Darce?”

“Yeah?”

“How can..can I…can I make it up ta ya?” 

“You’re fine. You don’t have to do anything, James. I’m just glad I could help. Now go in the living room while I clean this up. You’ve had a long day.”

He nodded and left the room. Darcy hoped her sudden shortness with him went unnoticed. She was distracted by him, by how he let her take care of him, mysterious ‘vodka’ involved or not. She did her best to quickly clean the bathroom and sort out her nerves that were just now starting to kick up. Now that he was fine, moderately clean and taken care of; the light of what just happened started to wreck her brain. This brought her to one conclusion. Tea. She – they – needed tea. 

Darcy moved toward the kitchen with purpose until she saw him leaning against the counter in front of the stove, clad only in her sweats, looking at one of the paintings on the wall. At first it was hard to rein in her focus at the site of him. Tea, she remembered, she came here for tea. She went for the stove and stumbled to a stop. While she was cleaning, he had started the kettle, placed two of her favorite mugs on the counter, and put out a box of Jasmine tea. 

“How – ”

“Realized I kinda recessed a bit back there..Shouldn’t have done that to you. You even helped me.. Thought I could start to fix it with this.” 

“You’re an idiot.” She said, mostly to herself. 

“I am?”

“Yes. No. I am. I’m just.. I’m glad I could help. I can’t imagine what it’s been like for you, and for you to trust me enough to let me help.” 

“It’s hard not ta trust you when you’re so honest and sweet, doll.” 

She laughed at how her evening had turned from simply wanting pineapple to playing personal doctor to a super soldier. 

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself, mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is gifted to katsai25 because of sweet kitty encouragement :)
> 
> Also, I've been jonesing for a "Darcy takes care of Bucky" flick.. and this little plot bunny has run rampant in my head for a while and in a few ways now.. So I hope you enjoyed this slice of crack cake as much as I did.


End file.
